


The Great Wide Somewhere

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle and Rumple celebrate Gideon's first birthday at Granny's.  However, to Belle's surprise, Rumple also has a gift for her.I wrote this based on the spoiler bts photo, where Rumple gifts Belle with a book.





	The Great Wide Somewhere

The Great Wide Somewhere

A/AN: This is based on the spoiler bts photo where Rumple gives Belle a book.

 

Rumpelstiltskin had booked Granny's for Gideon's first birthday. A blue banner with his name etched across it hung above the awning. On a child's first birthday, people typically invited their friends and relatives, but Belle nor Rumple didn't have a single person they considered a friend in this town. 

She could have invited her father, but she hadn't spoken to him since he'd refused to wake her from the sleeping curse. To him, Gideon was just the Dark One's spawn and would amount to nothing—just like his father, he'd warned her. 

Belle realized the only two people she needed in her life was her son and her husband. They were the only two people that mattered. The diner was quiet. Granny hadn't stayed for the party, but she had baked Gideon a cake. The only other occupant of Storybrooke who'd acknowledged them had been Archie, who'd agreed to stop in and snap a few Polaroids of the happy family.

Gideon had opened all of his presents which consisted of enough toys to keep him busy for hours. There were blocks, storybooks, stuffed animals, and there was one package addressed to her. As Rumple continued to snap photos of them, Belle glanced up at him.

“Rumple, what is this?” she inquired, glancing at him quizzically. 

He paused his photo taking, smiling broadly at her. “Why don't you open it and see for yourself?”

Belle pushed an errant curl behind her ear, dusting her fingertips over the glossy paper. “Do you care to hold him while I open this?”

“Of course,” he obliged, taking the toddler from her. He ruffled his soft brown hair, kissing his forehead affectionately as Belle intricately opened the package. When she was done fiddling with the paper, she folded it back, revealing a book with “Our Once Upon a Time” scrawled across it. The lettering was identical to Henry's book except it was blue with a chipped cup and a dagger engraved on the leather. She opened the book to reveal two airline tickets to Europe. 

“Rumple, what is all of this?” she breathed, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. 

He sauntered towards her, clasping her hand gently in his own. “Belle, I know how you've always longed for adventure, and I want us to have that sort of life, together. Our flight leaves next week, so you have plenty of time to think about it,” he replied as Gideon tugged at his tie. 

Belle glanced between her son and husband. “Yes, of course I want that kind of life with you,” she added, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Then let's create our own once upon a time—one that isn't dictated by magical forces or crazed authors. Let's have the life we've always dreamed of, and in this scrapbook, we'll record all of our adventures, so when he grows up, he'll always have this keepsake to remember them all by,” he said, glancing down at the purest symbol of their true love.

“I agree,” she smiled tearfully, capturing his lips in a heartfelt kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her, holding her close, relishing this precious moment between them—one that he never imagined he'd have.

A/AN: This is going to be added to my floofy one shots collection and posted separately.


End file.
